the girls in the woods
by shayclov391
Summary: as they flee from the invasion from the kraang, the turtles seek refuge in the farm house april own. But some where in the forest there is 2 human lives there. who are they? will the turtles find them? find out in this story
1. the character

**the ocs**

 **name: Sharon Clover**

 **age: 15**

 **likes: books, music, her pet hamster, cooking, mystery, playing her piano, writing**

 **dislike: banana, seeing her friend hurt, being vulnerable**

 **personality: loyal, pretty chill, could be lazy, rarely smiles, pretty silent and talktive, very curious, when angered can be dangerous**

 **looks: short black wavy hair, deep brown eyes**

 **wears: while and black t-shirt, blue jacket, dark blue jeans, red snickers**

 **crush: Leo**

 **extra: an experience fighter and posses a magical ability but rarely use it she has a sword as her weapon, she has an past that makes her sorta numb to it and never want to talk about it**

 **name: Emily Layra Rosemary** **age: 15**

 **likes: books, music, her pet bunny, sweets, animals, flowers, plays the violin, drawing, taking photo**

 **dislike: something sour, violence, people getting hurt, feeling weak**

 **personality: very shy, gentle, sensitive, could be a mother figure, cheerful, very cautious**

 **looks: long blonde hair, pink eyes**

 **wears: white shirt, a pink sweater, black mini skirt with white lace, a pair of pink shoes**

 **crush: Raph**

 **extra: she is in a wheel chair due to her being born early that makes her have weak legs and body, and have a little heart disorder but she manage it, she sorta have a ability of her own but the ability keeps coming out randomly whuch make it hard for her to control**

 **A/n: this is the oc that I'll be using for this whole thing though this story is gonna be very slow so please bear wuth me the chapter is gonna be soon so for now I'm planning to make a schedule so that way I won't forget this story. If you understand thank you** **peace out**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright here it is, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The meeting with the girls in the forest

Chapter 1

Third pov

As the turtles and their companions flee from the invasion of the kraang, the turtles, April and Casey seek refuge at April's barnhouse. As they got settle in for a few mith Leo woke up from his coma but his leg broke, so he didn't get to train much. He decided to go get some fresh air, as he walk he heard someone humming _'I thought April doesn't have neighbor's here'_ he decided to investigate it.

He follow the hum and he a figure walking, he goes to get a closer look and he saw a girl with black wavy hair that the height goes to her shoulder, she wears a light blue and white shirt, she wears a white band that has a golden color of flowers and a butterfly on her right arm, a pair of black jeans and a pair of blue shoes, she is holding a fish. Leo decided to follow her, she stop and Leo heard a growling, he saw a bear moving towards her. He was about to jump in but he saw the girl throw the fish in front of her and the bear pounce towards the fish and start eating it.

She smile and goes ahead to pick berries, a few berries is blue berry and black berries, Leo notice she pick up a strange looking berries, the berry is pink and its has a sakura flower on top of it. The girl pull it out the flower and eat the berry before nodded and pick a few, Leo looked at her in curious. She take a look at the basket that is now full of berries, she nodded in satisfaction and goes back where the bear is who is now sleeping after he ate the fish "you once again out did your self with those berries, thanks again Fred, I'll see you next month" the girl spoke as she now goes into the forest as Leo now follow her.

While she is on the way to where ever she goes suddenly stopped as she spoke once more "I know you're following me, there's no point in hiding now" that got Leo surprised at her words, she knew that he was following her "well, I guess that your not coming out, that's alright but I will say this" she says looking around as Leo saw her eyes, it's dark brown, it look like the color of a chestnut "I don't really care about why are you stalking e, as long as you don't hurt my friends, then we are on good terms, oh and one more thing, you better not follow me anymore this is as far as you go, if you still follow me I'll make sure that I either lost you or make sure that you don't follow me anymore" the girl says as she start moving again.

Leo is shocked after hearing that, he comes out of hiding and look at the direction where that girl has gone and wonder _'who was that girl? and how can senses me around? this is weird, especially of what she says, she doesn't care who is watching her? this is very weird'_ he thought to himself as he made his way back to the farm house, as he arrived he is still in deep thought over what's happened.

Meanwhile with the girl, she continuously walk deeper into part of the forest, thinking about who could it be that is stalking her, she knew that she is no longer followed but she couldn't help but wonder who was watching her, she wanted to see who it is but she is not on the investigation mood, she just wanted to relax, she continue walking she saw a cottage, it look a little worn out and vine and plant is covering the walls of the cottage and on the back of it you can see a small barn which have chickens, cows and horses. sh enter the gate and passed by the garden and open the door "hey Em, I'm back and Fred outdid himself this month, all of the berries are fresh and juicy" she says as she put the basket down onto the table as she hears a pair of wheels coming towards her, she saw another girl on a wheel chair, she have a blanket that cover the lower part and her lap, this girl is wearing a white shirt under her pink sweater, she has blonde hair and a a pair of bright pink eyes "welcome back Sharon, and tank you for picking them up, sorry if it's bothers you" she says apologized as Sharon wave dismissed it "Emily, I told you there's no need to apologizing, it's alright beside I could use a little nature walk" she says as she goes to the couch and sit down to relax.

just another day.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys Shayclov here, and I just want to say for those who waited this long, thank you for being patient, and I'm sorry it took so long, my personal life got in the way. I think it's cooled down so I'll try to keep you up to date about this story, again thanks again for waiting this long, see you in the next chapter.**

 **peace out**


	3. chapter 2

**A/N: hey, finally I'm making this, I'm also decided to make another story so look out for that, anyway I hope you enjoy it~**

Third Pov

The next day on the cottage

Sharon woke up from bed and see that there's books laying around all over the place and her laptop was on of her desk, then she remember, she was doing some research about some mystery that is in these woods. She sigh and look at the clock, it shows 06.00 Am in the morning _'huh never woke up this early might as well start the day'_ she thought as she took and place her book on to the self and turn off her laptop as she goes outside and give some food for the animal. She manage to milked the cows, though the cows giving her some trouble in the process "you like it more if it's Emily, do you?" Sharon says glaring slightly at the cow as the cow just mooed "I'll take that as a yes" she says as she goes to the chicken to grab eggs but the chicken would peck on her arm but she could grab a few "thanks for the eggs" Sharon says as she goes and feed the cows, chickens and her horse. Then she put the milk into the machine so it could kill the bacteria.

Sharon sigh and goes back to the house and she put the fresh milks and the eggs on the kitchen table, "Sharon you were at the barn?" Sharon turn and saw Emily that is wearing a sun dress and barefoot, she wheeled her way towards her as Sharon says pouting "yeah thought they're not much that friendly at me, it's like they only one to be with you only, Rico is the only one who is good to me" Emily giggle slightly "sorry Sharon" "nah it's alright, oh yeah don't forget to drink you medicine" "I won't" Sharon then go upstairs and take a shower while Emily look at the ingredient and decided to make breakfast, she opens a cook book and decided to make a pancake with the berry that Sharon picked yesterday.

Sharon goes to her room and took a shower, after that, she decided to clean her messes in her room, which took her a good few minutes. After cleaning he room, she went down stairs where Emily finished making breakfast.

After breakfast Sharon goes out and say "Em, I'm going on Rico for a joy ride" Emily say "alright, be careful" Sharon nod and goes to Rico and say "hey there boy, ready for a ride" Rico huff and Sharon set him up before climb on him "let's go buddy" and with that they of exploring.

Emily watches them leave and thought _'well I guess I can have a relaxing day, I've been meaning to go to the flower field for a while'_ Emily smile at the thought, she wrote the note and place it on the desk and start wheel herself out of the house and lock it before headed to the forest.

Sharon rides Rico all over the forest, then she suddenly stop Rico. Sharon close her eyes take a deep breath and let it out, opening her eyes. _'there's someone nearby'_ she thought as she jumps down, she goes to warp the handle on a tree branch and say to the horse "I'll be back, I'm just gonna go on a stroll" and she start walk around.

While walking around, she heard something clashing, sounds like fighting. Being curious that she is she follows the noise and found a farm house and in front of it three turtles are sparring and one is sitting down and look at them training, she also notice that there are two humans, a boy and a girl.

 _'are they new here? I mean I've been in this farm before and I never knew that this place os already taken, not to mention have creatures in it'_ Sharon thought to herself _'then that means one of them must have saw me and stalk me yesterday'_ she decided to stay by the tree and watch them.

she noticed thatat the moment the turtle with red mask is fighting againts another turtle with a pirple mask, they have their respective weapon, the red one have a sai and the purple one have a bo staff, she notice their stance _'the red one is going to swarm him with many attacks while the purple one is going to blocking his attack but I have a feeling that's not gonna work'_

truth be told that excatly what happen, Raph start charging at Donnie and attck him while Donnie tried to block them with his bo staff but ended him on the ground in a few minutes. Raph smirk at his victory while Donnie glare at him he sigha and got up. Sharon is getting interested in this and watch from afar.

she look at the two humans and the other two turtles, a girl with orange hair, bright blue is working on her stance while in front of her is a boy with bandana wrap around his black hair with a piece of wood in his hand, while the turtle with blue mask that have a supporter for his leg that she assume was broken teaching the gurl while the turtle with orange mask is cheering them. She watches as the girl kick the wood whole ended up kicking the boy face, the blue mask turtle shakes his head whole the ornage mask turtle laugh. Sharon got a little chuckle at the scene as well, _'what interesting people'_ she thought.

 **Me: yayyy I finally update this, took me long enough, hehehe sorry to make you wait**


End file.
